Since conventional porcelain insulator-type freestanding dry terminal connectors have a relatively heavy porcelain insulator, a freestanding dry terminal connector lighter than the porcelain insulator has been proposed (see e.g., PTL 1).
The freestanding dry terminal connector is composed of a flexible rubber insulation layer having cable insertion holes for insertion of an end side of a cable, and a freestanding resin tube which is integrally provided in the insulation layer in the middle of the thickness of the insulation layer so as to extend in an axial direction and has electrical insulating properties and rigidity.
By the above composition, the weight of the terminal connector can be reduced by using the light rubber insulation layer and the resin tube as a core. Also, the free-standing property to maintain a vertical upright position can be exerted by using the resin tube as the core. Thus, the installation on utility poles can be facilitated.